1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an X-ray detection panel and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
In general, an X-ray detector is adapted to detect radioactive rays which have transmitted through a human body and acquire desired radioactive ray image information, and a digital X-ray detector is adapted to convert image information of radioactive rays to electric signals and detect the converted electric signals.
Digital X-ray detectors are largely classified into direct mode detectors and indirect mode detectors according to a manner of converting X-rays into electric signals. The direct mode detector is adapted to directly convert irradiated X-rays to electric signals to detect the X-rays as an image signal, and the indirect mode detector is adapted to convert X-rays to visible rays and convert the visible rays to electric signals by using image sensor devices such as a photo diode and a CMOS or CCD sensor to realize an image.
A representative digital detector is configured to dispose scintillators on optical detectors arranged in one dimension or two dimensions and convert radioactive rays to light in the scintillators to detect them. Generally, the scintillators are made of CsI. The CsI is a hygroscopic material, and absorbs vapor (moisture) in the air to be resolved. Accordingly, properties of the scintillators, in particular, resolutions of the scintillators become degraded with time.
Thus, the scintillators should be protected from moisture, and WO98/036291 discloses a technology of protecting such scintillators. The gazette discloses a radioactive ray detecting device having a protective film for protecting a scintillator from moisture and a method of manufacturing the same, wherein the scintillating layer is completely sealed by the protective film, is isolated from the exterior air, and is protected from vapor in the air.
The foregoing discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.